


[podfic] The Face Death Forgot

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her one hundredth and nineteenth birthday, Kyoshi buries a much-loved grand-nephew of fifty and then leaves her village. Too many memories echoed in the faces of people's grandchildren and great-grandchildren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Face Death Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Face Death Forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166721) by [Lavanya_Six](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six). 



> Thank you, Lavanya_six, for your permission to record this story.

Title: [The Face Death Forgot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/166721#main)  
Length: 10:49  
File Size/Type: 5.2 MB, mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?a2nzbq2h0qk0k2k)

[Streaming link.](http://snd.sc/10qXy4W)


End file.
